Bound
by GoneCrazy666
Summary: Kagome is being executed for being a vampire. She sings the song her sister wrote years before but refused to sing just before she's about to die. Then, an unexpected sadistic savior that she hadn't seen in 30 yrs comes to her rescue. Lemons later on. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Me no ownie either _Hellsing_ or _Inuyasha_. Or the song _In the dark_ by _Flyleaf_.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Breath in. Breath out._

Kagome closed her blue eyes, accepting her death as these bastards, who claimed to work for the Queen's benefits, placed a noose around her neck.

"Are you ready _vampire_?" The man asked Kagome for the 5th time in the last 10 minutes.

The young-looking woman openned her eyes and looked at the man and smirked at him before replying with a, "More than ready than you ever will be during your life-time, _swine_!" That seemed to make the man growl but Kagome meerly shook it off and looked foreward to the large group of humans who were yelling and shouting insults at the black-haired woman, who closed her eyes again and smiled softly and began singing the song her sister had written long ago but refused to sing it. Thinking that it was the least Kagome could do before she died as well.

_I've written songs  
><em>_In the dark, in the dark, in the dark, in the dark_

The young-looking woman smiled when she caught a memory of her older sister writting some songs in the middle of the night with a candle so she could see how the sick children from the orphanage thought of them.

_I've felt inspired  
><em>_In the dark, in the dark, in the dark, in the dark_

Many pictures that the orphans would draw for Kagome and her sister, despite the fact that both women weren't human and were the very thing that could kill them with a single thought. Many of those pictures kept Kagome going when she thought of just dying one day and letting all of her pain just disappear.

_I hide myself  
><em>_In the dark, in the dark, in the dark, in the dark_

Kagome and her sister would hide from the soldiers of the Queen so that they wouldn't kill the two women.

_Used to be afraid  
><em>_Of the dark, of the dark, of the dark, of the dark_

Kagome's older sister would cry in herself to sleep as a child while hiding under the blankets so that the monsters wouldn't come and get her in the darkness.

The black-haired woman smirked, thinking it funny, that vampires, nosferatu were considered, to humans, that they were the scary monsters in the middle night. And Kagome and her sister were told as children that humans would do anything to kill vampires.

The rope around Kagome's neck tightened and the woman looked to the pile of bodies of the orphanage children and the one body of the kind old man who let Kagome and her older sister stay in the orphanage, despite the fact that both women weren't human. And finally, what remained of, her sister's body. Kagome's older sister was butchered like an animal brought to slaughter.

A tear ran down her cheek.

_Those in the light know we die  
><em>_In the dark, in the dark, in the dark, in the dark_

Kagome stared at the large group of humans in front of her, not feeling contempt towards them, but pity. Pity that they didn't know the kindness that the old man and those orphans had showed Kagome and her dear sister.

_There's only artifical light here  
><em>_My flaws hide well here  
><em>_I used to be afraid of the cluttered noises  
><em>_Now I'm afraid of the silence  
><em>_Fill this space  
><em>_Idle words_

_I'm scared to death of light and silence  
><em>_Jesus kill me inside this  
><em>_Raise me up to live again  
><em>_Like you did, like you did_

_Now I am mute despite myself  
><em>_All of them are gone  
><em>_The silence overtakes me  
><em>_The idle words foresake me  
><em>_And I am left to face me_

_I'm held accountable  
><em>_For every idle word  
><em>_Curse the idle words_

_I'm scared to death of light and silence  
><em>_Jesus kill me inside this  
><em>_Raise me up to live again  
><em>_Like you did, like you did_

_Glory shows up  
><em>_Exposes us  
><em>_I'm naked here  
><em>_Foresaken here  
><em>_By the dark  
><em>_By the dark  
><em>_Damn the dark_

_I'm scared of death of the light and silence  
><em>_Jesus kill me inside this  
><em>_Raise me up to live again  
><em>_Like you did, like you did_

Then, the floor beneath Kagome's feet collapsed and she fell through it, hanging in the air by the rope that was firmly restricting Kagome's air supply until the woman could no longer breath and she heard something whiz above her head and she instantly fell to the hard stone ground. The rope still squeezing around her neck, unable to remove it on her own, seeing as her hands were tied behind her back.

Kagome openned her blue eyes only to see someone she hadn't in 30 years running towards her dressed in a red and black (a/n: She can see very well at the moment, so no details.).

She closed her eyes and whispered the name of her savior before her vision became black.

"Alucard."


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: Got bored. Here's chapter, uh, 2...I think. Lost track. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

The wind blew long strands of black hair, with blue highlights, in Kagome's face gently as the 455 year old nosferatu stared at the beautiful colors of the sunset as the sun began to disappear.

She smirked, remembering it was only three days ago that she was about to die, but was given a second chance no thanks to her sadistic savior. And said savior got his head sliced off by her when she woke up, after those three days of sleeping, when her killer instincts to protect herself came foreward, the nosferatu not able to stop her action towards the older nosferatu.

Now here she stood, on the roof of the Hellsing Manor, staring at the setting sun. Kagome frowned.

Mizuki always loved watching the sun set when she was sad, or needed to get away from all of the troubles of the day or others.

Tears threaten to escape Kagome's eyes and her eyes hide behind her uneven bangs.

A dark aura appeared behind Kagome.

"Why?" Kagome whispered. "Why did you save me, Alucard?" She turned just enough to see Alucard staring oddly at the other nosferatu. "Did you save my life so that I could save you from your constant boredom?"

A deep chuckle erupted from the nosferatu clad in red and black and the dark aura disappeared.

_'Hokanohito ga amarini mo hayaku shinde mizukara no inochi o muda ni shinagara, ikutsu ka wa, jibun-tachi no seikatsu o mudanisuru.'_ (1)

Kagome snorted at how true that statement her sister used to say really is.

The miko/vampire closed her eyes and leaned all of her weight _backwards_ and a black ooze-like portal openned up for her just as she was about to land on the roof, falling into it, then reappeared in her open coffin, scaring the living daylights out of Walter during the process. Which surprised Kagome, considering it took a lot to spook Walter.

"Hello Miss Kagome." Walter greeted Kagome once his heart rate wasn't beating faster than it should have been.

"Hello Walter." Kagome returned the greeting with a fanged smile. "Can I help you with something?" The draculina tilted her head to the side in curiousity.

"No Ma'am." Walter replied. "I came by the drop off your blood pack." He explained. "Have a good evening, Miss Kagome." He bowed before leaving Kagome's room.

As soon as Walter left, Kagome got to her feet and stared at the plastic bag filled with blood from some human that had no idea that their blood was being used for susteninse for a vampire.

_"Are you going to drink it, little miko?"_ Alucard's voice rang throughout Kagome's head, and the woman shook her head.

_**"I refuse to drink the blood of one of those beings who savagely murdered my sister for their pleasure."**_ Kagome responded with a growl, her blue eyes now glowing crimson. _**"Besides, I don't think our Master will like it very much if I go on a blood rampage even if I do drink the blood and you know it."**_

Alucard chuckled and appeared from the shadows of her already dark room.

Kagome stared into the orange-tinted glasses that Alucard wore.

"Why did you save me? Really Alucard."

Alucard continued to smile his usual fang included smile and shook his head, "You will see tomorrow, little miko." With that said, Alucard disappeared from Kagome's sight.

Kagome blinked and glared at the darkness where Alucard once stood only seconds ago, then shook her head in annoyance.

"I sincerely hope Master will give me a mission tomorrow that will apease my anger for that baka." Kagome grumbled to herself, placing her right hand on to the middle of her chest were that same mark that Alucard had on his gloves, but twice as big, rested on the skin of her chest.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Later that night..._

The door to Integra's office door openned to reveal a curious Kagome with her eyes still glowing red.

"You called Master?" Kagome asked in curiousity.

"Hmm, yes I did Kagome. Come in." Integra responded clearly. And Kagome walked inside the room, only to see Alucard in the room as well with his large grin plastered on his face as usual.

Kagome stopped right in front of Integra, waiting for her to speak.

"I have a mission for you and Alucard, Kagome." Integra told the black-haired woman who groaned at the mention of the other nosferatu that would be occumpanying her on the mission.

"Very well, Master." Kagome rolled her eyes after Integra informed what Kagome and Alucard were going to do tonight. "Just as long as I get to zap Alucard if he pisses me off."

Integra smirked and nodded. "Just as long as he's not in the middle of fighting, Kagome."

Alucard snorted. He hated Kagome's "zaps". They stung like a bitch.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

a/n: Sorry the chappies not great this time.

Translation(s):  
>(1) Some waste their lives living, while others waste their lives dying too soon.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: If there are those who do not approve of Kagome cursing that are reading this fanfic, then, please, press the "-Backspace" button on your keyboard now, or click the back up icon on the top lefthand side of your screen to leave this fanfic and go find another one that doesn't involve Kagome cursing.

WARNING: There will be gorey violence starting from the next chapter!

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

Kagome sighed as she gazed up into the night sky, admiring the beauty of the moon and the stars. Fully aware that a certain nosferatu was checking out her ass as she continued to walk in front of him.

"Enjoying the view back there, Alucard?" Kagome smirks at the nosferatu when she sees a light flush appear on his cheeks as Alucard finds himself caught red-handed.

Alucard replies with a, "Very much so, little miko."

Kagome rolls her eyes and snorts. "Pervert vampire." The miko/vampire grumbles to herself as Alucard chuckles at the other nosferatu.

The young-looking woman sighed. "Well, whatever, Alucard. Let's go home. Seeing as we're finished here." Kagome looked around, staring at the faint piles of ashes that scattered across the street.

Alucard smirked at Kagome as he allowed the miko/vampire to walk in front of him, so he could continue "enjoying the view" of Kagome as the two entered the helicopter that waited for them.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Hellsing heilcopter..._

Kagome sighed, her blue eyes drifting closed. The young-looking woman soon sleeping, and after a few moments, small trails of blood escaped from Kagome's eyes. Alucard arching a brow in curiousity, wondering what could be making Kagome cry.

_Kagome's dream..._

_"Miss Kagome! Miss Mizuki!" The old owner of the orphanage burst through the door to the womens' room with a look of horror on his face before his brown eyes rolled in the back of his head and blood erupted from his mouth, the old man collapsing to the ground. _

_A bayonet protruding from his back._

_"Oh god." Kagome gasped, turning to her sister just in time to see her arm being chopped off by another bayonet. "Mizuki!"_

_"Kagome..." Mizuki whispered through the pain. "Run!" Mizuki charged after the blonde priest with extreme speed, slashing at his face. A large gash across his left cheek._

_The blonde priest cursed. "Bitch!" And slashed at the woman, while his regenerative abilities trying to heal his wound, but it only managed to close it only to remain a scar. _

_"Bastard priest!" Mizuki yelled back at him with her purple eyes now the color of blood. Those eyes stared at Kagome, silently ordering her sister to escape._

_Kagome nodded, praying that Mizuki would be alright._

_The nosferatu entered the main room of the orphanage, screaming at what she saw covered in blood and laying all over the room. _

_Thirteen pairs of dead eyes seem to be staring at her._

_"Kagome!"_

_Kagome looked around to see who was calling her._

"Kagome!"

Crimson eyes openned to stare around, noticing that she was crying and Alucard's hand was gripping her shoulder.

"Wha?" Kagome murmured more to herself than to the other vampire, who grinned at her and said, "We're home, little miko."

Kagome sighed, staring out the window of the helicopter. Sure enough both Alucard and herself were at the Hellsing Manor.

"Home is where you feel welcome, Alucard. And I haven't had that feeling since the day Inuyasha killed me." Kagome's eyes now widening when she saw a familar figure waving to her in greating.

"Mizuki." Was the only thing that escaped Kagome's lips before she broke into tears.


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: I also just wanna say that writing this fanfic is kinda hard for me because I can't seem to get Alucard's personality the way I want it...so don't expect to have updates a lot, 'kay?

Disclaimer: Don't own the anime series, _Inuyasha_, or _Hellsing_. Neither do I own the song "Monster" by Skillet.

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

The door to the Hellsing Helicopter swung open having Kagome practically fly out of the flying vechicle and ran over to her sister and launched herself to the other draculina's arms and cried.

"Well, hello to you too Kagz." Mizuki smiled, returning the hug, softly as she felt Kagome's tears soak through the top part of Mizuki's corset, then the nosferatu looked at Alucard who was grinning at the two women. "We don't bend that way Alucard." Mizuki told the vampire clad in red and black dryly.

Alucard chuckled at Mizuki.

"I see that blood helped with your...injuries quite well, eh Mizuki?" Alucard asked the woman who nodded in response.

"Yes. Whether I'm fond of consuming such sustence from a human or not, it had healed my body tremensely.." Mizuki told Alucard in a eeriely calm voice.

"Miss Mizuki!" Walter's voice called out the nosferatu's name, and said nosferatu groaned miserably.

"I was never here." Mizuki told Kagome and Alucard before a dark purple ooze-like portal appeared beneath her feet and Mizuki disappeared just as Walter turned the corner, only to see a confused Kagome and an amused Alucard standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Have either of you seen Miss Mizuki?" Walter asked Kagome and Alucard, not bothering with trying to explain who Mizuki was, seeing as they both knew her.

Both vampires looked at one another before looking at Walter.

"No." Kagome and Alucard replied at the same time, causing Walter to huff in frustration and continue on with trying to find Kagome's older troublesome sister.

Mizuki snickered as she landed onto the hard, cold conrete floor of her "room". Next thing Mizuki knew, she yawned. The woman was still tired and moved over to her dark purple and silver-lined coffin and rolled into it. Making sure her dress was completely in the coffin along with the rest of her outfit and body, then closed the lid and went off to sleep, hoping that she's able to have enough energy to challenge Alucard to a little match, when she would awake.

_Mizuki's Dream/Flashback..._

_It was unbelievably addictive._

_Ripping apart those fucking humans who dared to tie Mizuki down to a table and use her like a fucking lab rat. The bloodlust was incredible._

_Mizuki had felt as if she hadn't fed in years._

_So, here the woman stood. In nothing but bandages covering her privates, looking like the woman was running around in her bra and underwear, and covered in human blood from head to toe._

_She knew that once she got out of...well where ever she was...Mizuki was going to have to take a long hot shower to get rid of the sweet smell of this blood off of the vampire's body._

_CLICK!_

_Mizuki turned around just in time to have a bullet fired in between her crimson colored eyes. Blood splattering from the wound, and Mizuki's head snapped backwards and her body quickly followed._

_Only about a second later, Mizuki rose from the ground with a cheshire cat grin on her face and her crimson eyes seemed to glow a darker color, almost like a blackish blood red color._

_"Oh, goody." Mizuki chuckled darkly, the many other vampire soldiers shook in fear. "More food." With that said, Mizuki launched over to them, fangs longer than before and the masacare began once again._

_The first vampire soldier Mizuki got to, the woman could have swore that the poor bastard pissed himself. The blood thirsty woman didn't care, she zoomed right by him. Blood spraying from his neck, where his head once was. The other soldiers looked at Mizuki who had the, currently dead, vampire's neck in her mouth, the horrified stare in his eyes looked into the other vampire soldiers that belonged to the Millenium, then the decapitated head exploded into dust, as well as the body at the same time._

_"Next?" She asked in a eeriely calm voice before charging for the group again, stabbing her hand through the next vampire's chest and her foot in front of the another's chest at the same time. Then a black cloud erupted around the woman before it cleared._

_The vampire soldiers stared at the figure before them. There stood a large jet-black and dark purple stripped tiger, blackish blood red eyes, and silver shackles around its four feet, and its abnormally fangs were dripping with blood._

_The tiger purred low in its throat before pouncing towards the group, the only sounds that could be heard was the screams of pain and suffering, then it all seemed to stop out of no where. Mizuki, no longer in her familar form, stood in a now empty hall with faint traces of ashes on the concrete floor. Now dressed in a long slim strappless dark purple dress, black heels, her long black and purple highlighted hair in a loose braid flipped over her left shoulder, long black arm-length gloves on her arms, and her crimson eyes now their natural beautiful clear purple._

_Mizuki snorted at the ashes. "You failed, neither of you weaklings kept me satisfied in the least." The woman shook her head and her heels clicked softly as she strolled down the hallway casually, one hand on her hip while the other one manifested an unsheathed katana, fully unaware that a man dressed in a black and red was staring at her in awe and curiousity._

_Mizuki openned the door to the next room, finding her sister in a large fiber-glass case filled with an unknown light clear green liquid and many wire-like things were clinging to her chest, arms, torso, and legs. All the while, Mizuki growled. _

_She hated the Millenium for taking Kagome away from her and using her younger sister for that stupid freak vampire experiment that they were doing. Kagome was the only family that didn't treat her like an outcast and that was one of the reasons that Mizuki would be willing to die for Kagome if given the choice to._

_"Don't worry, Kagz." Mizuki smiled sadly as she touched the glass and stared softly to her unconscious sister. "Your big sis will get you out of there, and we'll never have to worry about these stupid Millenium again." With that promise said, Mizuki took a step backwards and took a deep breath._

_**The secret side of me, I'll never let you see**_

_**I keep it caged but I can't control it**_

_The door openned and more vampire soldiers entered the room just as they saw Mizuki singing and the glass that Kagome was contained in began to crack, and all of the equipment in the room was beginning to static and was soon ripped from the wall. Wires ripping out of the wall as well._

_"Fire!" One of the soldiers shouted before the rest fired their guns directly at Mizuki, however, the bullets stopped about five feet away from Mizuki, in mid-air, and turned around and quickly shot back towards those freaks._

_Mizuki chuckled darkly._

_**So stay away from me, the beast is ugly**_

_**I feel the rage and I just can't control it**_

_The nosferatu turned around, her beautiful purple eyes were now that blackish blood red color and her fangs were much longer than normal. She was smirking at them. _

_And next thing they knew, Mizuki had her fangs digging into one of the soldier's throat. Then ripped her fangs brutally out of his throat. Muscule tissue being shown and blood dripping from Mizuki's mouth like a waterfall._

_She rammed her right arm into the chest of the next one who fired a bullet into her head. Exploding upon impact, but Mizuki's headless body continued to kill all the while her head quickly regenerated._

_**It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls**_

_Black claws grew onto Mizuki's hands as she sliced another one in half with a round house kick. Laughing mechanically as she had done so. Never really remembering when she felt this good ._

_**It comes awake and I can't control it**_

_**Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head**_

_**Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**_

_The door burst open and Mizuki chuckled lightly as she allowed her claws to rip the edge of her dress off and used her powers to throw the equipment in the room towards the vampires. _

_Crushing them to the wall and blood slid from behind them, before the vampire soldiers burst into ashes and Mizuki gave a cheshire cat grin at the sight and twirled around with her arms straight out. _

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**_

_Mizuki shivered as she felt the her powers coursing throughout her body and just in time, grabbed a vampire soldier by the collar of his shirt, twirled around with him, Then finally threw him up into the air and into the large __**metal**__-bladed fan. His body burst with blood as it rained down onto Mizuki, who stopped her twirling and was now facing Kagome once again._

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

_And she did, and she loved every waking moment of it._

_**I, I feel like a monster**_

_**I, I feel like a monster**_

_**My secret side I keep hid under lock and key**_

_**I keep it caged but I can't control it**_

_**'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me out, break me down**_

_**Why won't somebody come and save me, make it end?**_

_It was true. Mizuki was normally that kind and gentle kind of woman who looked like she could harm a living soul. Which she doesn't, she kills freaks, artificial vampires that were simply humans who had a sliver of her sister's powers and killer instincts._

**xx**~**xxxxxx**~**xx**

_Hellsing Manor: Reality..._

Kagome and Alucard stopped in the middle of their little sparring match when they felt Mizuki's aura rise at a steady rate as well as hear her singing.

"Master? Kagome?" Seras called out to them both in wonder. "What is that?"

Neither nosferatu answered, instead, they listened to Mizuki's voice.

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

_**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<strong>_

It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
>There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart<br>No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
>Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster<p>

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<p>

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I've gotta lose control, he something radical  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<p>

I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<br>I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<p>

Alucard chuckled as he remembered that night all that time ago, the sight of Mizuki dancing around and killing all the while singing that song of hers. And had he been just a human, Mizuki would have killed him that night.

He even asked Mizuki once, why she had sung that song that night and how did she come up with it.

The young nosferatu just shrugged, saying that she was treated horribly throughout her childhood and was often called a monster for her appearance and when she was changed into a vampire just a month after her 25th birthday, her cursed miko powers became even more dark. She was afraid of them, afraid that they'd make her do bad things.

"Ahem." Kagome interrupted Alucard's train of thought, staring at him irritably while tapping her foot on the ground rapidly. "If you're done trying to blow yet another one of your aleady dead brain cells, trying to figure out who's singing. Don't even bother. It's Mizuki singing in her sleep again." Kagome told Alucard the obvious, and said nosferatu rolled his eyes in a sarcastic manner and bowed mockingly to the other nosferatu.

"Well, forgive me, Your Highn-ass." Alucard smirked when Kagome growled and launched herself towards Alucard, who had his normal grin appeared on his face.


	5. AN Notice to All Reviewers

Good evening my wonderful reviewers!

I'm sorry to say that you guys will have to wait a little while longer for my stories to be updated…I will have the following updated somewhere around this weekend!

*_Second Chance to Love_ (No lemon for the chapter because my laptop crashed on me and I don't want to be writing "porn" on my sisters laptop)

*_New Student_

*_The Unexpected_

And maybe even…

*_Bound_

Also, I have some stories on my profile (all are welcome to say which ones) that I have lost complete interest in (except _New Experiences_ and_ What Did I Do Wrong?_) and plan on deleting…which ones do you guys think I should delete?

Answers will be most loved! Just send them to my inbox!


End file.
